Sasuke odia a Kami
by CharlieStrife
Summary: Sasuke y sakura quieren pasar una noche de pasión a solas, pero alguien más poderoso no se los permite. Será que Kami no aprueba? La ira de Dios pesa sobre la pareja? Drabbles SasuSaku. FINAL!
1. El agua

Hola a todos! Espero que les guste esta serie de pequeños drabbles SasuSaku

Sasuke y Sakura se quieren mucho. Se aman. Se desean. Ellos quieren estar juntos a solas, pero algo no se los permite. Será una maldición de Kami? Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia

(Y ya viene el tercer capítulo de mi fic NaruHina, ya casi está terminado, gomen por la tardanza)

* * *

**Sasuke odia a Kami**

Capítulo 1: El agua

Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, amo a Sakura Haruno. Es verdad. Es lo único que amo en esta miserable vida. Con Itachi muerto ella es lo único que me hace sentir vivo.

Adoro su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus piernas, su cabello rosa, las perfectas dimensiones de su cuerpo. La adoro toda y no hay nada que disfrute más que darle todo el placer que pueda darle a solas…Eso diría si no es porque aun no lo he podido hacer.

Llevábamos dos meses cuando tuvimos la primera oportunidad. Estábamos en la casa de la familia Haruno y los papás de Sakura se encontraban en el piso de abajo. Sakura llevaba una hermosa blusa roja y licras negras y yo estaba completamente fascinado. La película de Kill Kage Vol. 2 se reproducía en el DVD pero yo no veía la pantalla, prefiriendo mejor cerrar los ojos mientras los labios de Sakura me besaban con pasión.

Había esperado una eternidad este momento. El momento que me haría sentir el máximo goce, el tener a Sakura desnuda entre mis brazos, amándome como nadie nunca lo ha hecho, el hacerla retorcerse de placer una y otra vez hasta caer rendido.

-Sasuke-kun?-

-Hai?-

-Vas a seguir pensando en quitarme esta blusa que me da mucho calor? O ya me la vas a quitar?-

No me lo tuvo que volver a repetir. Le arranqué la blusa roja de un tirón, viendo por primera vez su blanco pecho. Era hermoso. Su piel blanca contrastando con el sostén rojo cereza que traía puesto. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de poseerla ya. La volví a besar mientras sus manos me despojaban ahora de mi yukata blanca y me dejaba el torso al aire. Mis manos buscaban terminarla de desvestir pero ella se resistía.

-Portate bien. Sasuke-kun-

-Oie….-

-Si te portas bien, te daré un gran premio-

Y una caricia en la pierna me hizo entender que era una buena idea dejarme hacer lo que ella quisiera. Me dejé llevar por sus besos en mi pecho, en el estómago, en la cintura. Comenzaba a arder en deseos de tomarla por la fuerza y hacerla mía. Era el paraíso

-AHHHHHHHHHH-

Sakura se detuvo. Era la voz de su mamá

-SE INUNDA LA CASAAAAAAAA-

Voltee a ver a Sakura y ya estaba vestida de nuevo, bajando a ayudar a su madre. Yo me vestí y bajé también solo para ver que una pequeña gotera del techo había caído en el futón favorito de la mamá de Sakura.

-Hija! Se nos va a inundar la casa!-

Una gota escurrió por mi cabeza mientras Sakura subía a ver de dónde venía el agua. Al parecer el jacuzzi (Que la familia nunca usaba por cierto) se había descompuesto y una fuga hizo que el agua se filtrara por el techo a la sala. Con mi técnica de fuego hice que se secara el techo, pero el daño estaba hecho.

-Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun-, me dijo ella, mientras me daba un beso de consolación.

-No te preocupes niña, a la siguiente se podrá-, le respondí yo con una sonrisa.

De haber sabido que ese incidente sería solo el primero de varios....

MALDITO KAMI, PORQUE ME HACES ESTO???!!!!

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Me faltó desayunar

Hola! Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Debido al éxito obtenido he decidido actualizar hoy. Normalmente me gusta esperar una semana entre actualizaciones pero estoy contento por haber conseguido trabajo, jeje (Eso y que no se cuando vuelva a tener tiempo para escribir más).

Así que aquí está el segundo capítulo. Sasuke y Sakura no me pertenecen a mi.

**

* * *

****Sasuke odia a Kami**

Capítulo 2: Me faltó desayunar

Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, amo a Sakura Haruno. Es verdad. Es lo único que amo en esta miserable vida. Con Itachi muerto ella es lo único que me hace sentir vivo.

Cuando hace una semana se frustró mi primera vez…(Asi es, esa gran tarde de pasión con Sakura iba a ser mi primera vez...y pobre de quien se burle ¬¬)…pensé que había sido un rato de mala suerte y ya. Ese día me bañé 3 veces con agua helada y me dediqué a esperar la siguiente oportunidad para estar a solas con esa mujer tan linda que me vuelve loco.

Así que el miércoles cuando hablamos por teléfono en la noche y ella hizo el tono de voz más sexy que puede existir para decirme tres sencillas palabras…[Te necesito ahora!]…mi corazón se aceleró más que en una pelea. Tanto que hasta mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Yo le dije cuanto la deseaba y ella me volvió a invitar a su casa este viernes.

-Pero esta vez no se va a inundar la casa-

-Después de haber soldado la tubería con mi jutsu sería un milagro-

-No tontito…mis papás se van de viaje…y tu niña se va a quedar COMPLETAMENTE SOLA-

-Oh…-. Eso era tortura psicológica.

Cuando colgamos yo no podía dormir. Solo pensaba en ella, en besar su espalda desnuda centímetro a centímetro y causarle el más dulce de los goces. Puse bajo llave mi colección de "Kunoichis acaloradas" para no tener tentaciones y desconecté el internet. Estaba desesperado porque llegara ese momento y no sabía qué más hacer para calmar esas ganas demoniacas de poseer a Sakura.

El jueves pasó muy lento. No vi a Sakura porque ella tenía cosas que hacer, hasta que por fin llegó el viernes. Amanecí muy temprano y peor que burro en primavera. Iba por la calle camino a casa de Sakura y podría jurar que la veía en todos lados. Estaba tan ansioso por estar con ella que hasta olvidé desayunar.

Cuando llegué a casa de Sakura ella estaba esperándome afuera. Yo corrí hacia a ella con tal fuerza que mis labios la azotaron contra la puerta al comenzar a besarla. Ese beso tan candente me decía que ella estaba tan ansiosa como yo. Ese beso duró una eternidad y yo disfruté cada segundo de él. Entramos a la casa sin que nuestros labios se despegaran. Nos seguimos besando por la sala, por el comedor, por las escaleras y también a la entrada del cuarto de Sakura.

Al tocar su espalda en la cama mis labios se fueron directo a su nuca. El perfume que traía me volvía más loco que de costumbre. Quería comérmela toda en ese mismo instante, pero mi mente se sobrepuso y empecé a besarla muy lentamente. Bajando por la nuca hacia su blusa blanca, pasando mis labios por encima de la tela besando todo lo que había debajo de esa blusa. Sakura solo cerraba los ojos. Dulces sonidos de placer emanaban de sus labios rosas y yo sentía ese ardor crecer dentro de mí.

Ya no podía resistir más. Sakura debía ser mía. Metí mis manos por debajo de su blusa y comencé a acariciar su espalda. Estaba caliente y podía sentir el sudor transpirar hacia mis manos. Saqué discretamente una mano y la coloqué debajo de su muslo. Sin que menos se lo esperara la besé salvajemente. Mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos y mi lengua buscó desesperadamente la suya. Ya había logrado besarla cuando la levanté.

Y en eso sucedió

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHH-

Mi pierna comenzó acalambrarse. Ya no pude sujetar a Sakura y vencido por su peso mi pierna se dobló. Sakura cayó al piso conmigo, provocándome un tirón en el gemelo

-Sasuke-baka!-

-Me dueleeeeeee, gomeeeeeen-

-Oh, bebé, lo siento mucho-, me dijo ella al darse cuenta que me había lesionado. Tenía el músculo de la pantorrilla encima de otro donde NO tenía que estar. Me dolía mucho.

-No te preocupes, ahorita lo arreglo-, me dijo. Y empezó a masajearme la pierna. Sus manos eran mágicas. El dolor comenzó a desaparecer casi inmediatamente y el músculo volvió lentamente a su lugar.

-Ay Sasuke-kun, tienes un esguince-

-Y eso es malo?-

Ella puso una cara de absoluta tristeza.

-Pues…la cura son dos días en reposo-

-Oh, ya veo…-

Mentira, yo quería volver a donde estábamos, volver a su espalda suave y a esos labios de fuego que me encanta besar, pero Sakura ya me estaba cargando y dejando en la cama.

-No te preocupes, voy a la farmacia por un ungüento. Ni se te ocurra moverte eh?!-

Y así Sakura despareció y yo me quedé con ganas de castear Amaterasu sobre todo el mundo. Cuando ella volvió había traído a su madre para que examinara mi esguince "por si las dudas". Su mamá me dijo que me había esguinzado la pierna "corriendo para ver a Sakura" porque no había desayunado, lo cual causo el calambre que al doblar feo la pierna se volvió esguince. Yo me quería morir.

Dos horas después, ya me dejaron volver a casa sobre mi propio pie.

-Gomen nee, otra vez-, me dijo ella, más apenada que la otra vez.

-No te preocupes, la tercera es la vencida-, le contesté yo tratando de sonreír.

Dos veces seguidas es algo posible, pero ya empezaba a sospechar lo que más adelante confirmaría…

MALDITO KAMI, PORQUE ME HACES ESTO???!!!!

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Ansiedad

Hola! Gracias a todos y todas por sus reseñas. Pensaba subir este capítulo el sábado, pero como quizás no pueda, decidí adelantar su release. El siguiente si esperará una semana, así que espero de mientras disfruten este capítulo.

Naruto no me pertenece. Y probablemente nunca me pertenecerá

* * *

**Sasuke odia a Kami**

Capítulo 3: Ansiedad

Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, amo a Sakura Haruno. Es verdad. Es lo único que amo en esta miserable vida. Con Itachi muerto ella es lo único que me hace sentir vivo.

Cuando ese maldito calambre echó a perder mi segundo intento de pasar un rato a solas con mi hermosa Sakura, lo tomé con filosofía. Respiré hondo y evité matar gente camino a casa (aunque el encontrarme a Naruto y a Hinata saliendo de la casa de Uzumaki no ayudó en lo absoluto). Después de haber ido al campo de entrenamiento y descargado mi ira sobre los árboles volví a casa a dormir. –Ya se podrá pronto-, me dije yo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Al día siguiente Sakura partió en misión de 3 días con Kakashi-sensei, por lo que mi ansiedad creció cada vez más y más durante esos días. Soñaba con el tacto de su piel cada noche, y fantaseaba con el sabor de sus labios de día. No ponía atención a mi entrenamiento y se notaba.

–Andas bien _jarioso_, verdad Sasuke?- Preguntó el baka de Naruto antes de recibir de lleno mi Chidori. Fue humillante que ese imbécil se diera cuenta, pero mi ansiedad era tanta que no podía ocultarlo más. Sakura llegaba esa noche y yo debía hacerla mía _A COMO DIERA LUGAR!!!_

Ese día me arreglé con mi uniforme ninja de gala, abrí mi perfume Kage Boss for Men, el cual Sakura me regaló el mes pasado porque le encantaba como olía en mi, saqué mi protector de plata y fui a la puerta de Konoha a esperarla. Según la bitácora ella llegaría a las cinco de la tarde.

Dieron las cinco, y las cinco y media, y el cuarto para las seis y la impaciencia me carcomía cuando por fin la delegación de ninjas de Konoha regresó a su hogar. Gai-sensei y Kurenai-sensei estaban ahí para recibir a Lee y a Kiba, que habían ido en la misión también. Saludaron a sus pupilos se fueron con ellos. Kakashi iba detrás de ellos, saludó y se fue a entregar su reporte a la Hokage. Ya solo faltaba esa niña hermosa pelirrosada que venía corriendo a la distancia.

Yo solo atiné a sonreírle antes de que se estrellara contra mí y me besara como yo quería, como si llevara años sin verme, como si me deseara tanto como yo a ella. Cuando al fin nos soltamos solo vi lágrimas en sus ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad.

-Te he extrañado mucho Sasuke-kun!-

-Y yo a ti, mi flor de cerezo-

Y nos volvimos a abrazar y a besar y caminamos hacia mi casa. Ella me contó sobre su aburrida y monótona misión, la cual tardó más de lo que ella quería (y yo también). Al llegar le preparé una taza de café y nos sentamos a platicar más mientras comíamos Pocky. Sakura miraba a todos lados y yo no podía quitar la mirada de sus labios. Esos dulces y fantásticos labios que yo tanto deseaba tener sobre mi piel. Pasaron los minutos y mi corazón temblaba ansioso a sabiendas de que hoy sería LA noche. Antes de irme había preparado mi cuarto con velas y puesto un CD de canciones románticas. Solo faltaba una Sakura en underwear y un Sasuke ardiendo de ganas, justo como en este momento, y todo estaría listo.

-Sasuke-kun?-

-Si?-

-Ya es tardecito-

-Mmmm…aun no-

-Claro que sí. Son las…-

Antes de que terminara esa frase mis labios estaban de nuevo en su posición favorita: sobre los labios de ella. Ella se aferró a mí y nos besamos como hace un rato en la puerta de Konoha. La levanté de la silla y sin soltarla la llevé hasta la pared. Ya no aguantaba más. La ansiedad era demasiada. Le haría el amor a Sakura **ahí mismo**, en la cocina.

Mientras la besaba comencé a despojarla de su atuendo de viaje muy suavemente. Tenía ya su espalda casi al descubierto cuando sentí una mano detenerme. Sakura estaba oponiendo resistencia sin soltar nuestro delicioso beso. Lo intenté con la otra mano, pero el resultado fue el mismo. –Qué demonios está pasando???- me puse a pensar cuando los labios de Sakura se separaron de los míos.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor...compórtate-

-Sakura-chan, sabes que no puedo...-

Y mis labios se abalanzaron sobre su cuello, haciendo que mi kunoichi suspirara. Aproveché para pasar una mano a su espalda y deslizarla hacia abajo a la cintura, y un poquito más abajo hacia esa parte suya que tanto me gustaba apretar, cuando la mano de Sakura hizo acto de presencia de nuevo.

-Sasuke-kun…onegai…-

-Pero Sakura-chan, es que no lo deseas acaso?-

-Sabes que lo deseo, y mucho…pero…-

-Entonces?-

Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

-Eto…tu ya sabes, cariño-

-Sakura preciosa, no lo se. A qué te refieres?-

Sakura se sonrojó bastante más de lo normal antes de contestarme otra vez.

-Eto…tu sabes…-

-Si lo supiera no haría algo como esto-, le respondí yo antes de rozar su pierna con mis manos por atrás.

Sakura suspiró de nuevo, y eso me hizo querer hacer aun más.

-Eto…has visto el calendario?-

-Mmmm no, qué tiene? Acaso es día de luna llena-

Y Sakura agachó bastante la cabeza mientras sus dedos índices chocaban.

-Miralo…onegai…-

Y en eso se me ocurrió voltear a ver el calendario que yo había puesto. Había un gran círculo rojo sobre el día de hoy, el cual yo puse hace una semana después de tres horas de una árdua labor de convencimiento para que Sakura me confiara cierta información muy personal e intima de ella. Inmediatamente supe a qué se refería ella y no tuve más remedio que tragarme la ansiedad y recuperar la compostura.

-Perdóname, Sasuke-kun. Perdón. Perdón. Perdón-, me dijo ella y se abalanzó a abrazarme, sólo para notar bastante apenada que algo muy duro se interponía entre ella y yo.

-No te preocupes…- comencé a contestar yo, pero por más que lo intenté ninguna palabra de aliento salía de mi boca.

-Gomen-

Sakura me recordó que aun no le hablaba a sus padres para avisar que había vuelto y yo le presté mi teléfono. Al colgar ella se despidió de mí con un tierno beso y se fue camino a casa. Ahora no solo estaba frustrado, sino también bastante ansioso. Tenía ganas de ir tras ella y hacerla mía, pero hoy había sido vencido por la naturaleza humana…o eso quería creer yo.

Tres intentos fallidos al hilo ya suenan a algo más que una casualidad. Y justo en ese momento me acordé de él por primera vez...MALDITO KAMI, PORQUÉ??????!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Reviews?

*Para quien aun no lo sepa, _cerezo_ en japonés se dice sakura


	4. Dos días

Ohaio! Hoy hay capi nuevo. Espero lo disfruten. Gracias a todos y todas las que me han dejado review. Eso motiva a escribir más y mejor. Gracias!

* * *

**Sasuke odia a Kami**

Capítulo 4: Dos días

Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, amo a Sakura Haruno. Es verdad. Es lo único que amo en esta miserable vida. Con Itachi muerto ella es lo único que me hace sentir vivo.

Al día siguiente de ese penoso fallo de mi intelecto al haber olvidado una mísera fecha me sentí muy mal conmigo mismo. Como era posible que el último miembro del grandioso y poderoso clan Uchiha me pudiera olvidar de algo tan elemental como los ciclos de fertilidad de una mujer. No solo me dejé llevar por mis impulsos animales, sino que quedé en ridículo ante mi novia. Me sentí tan mal que me puse a pensar en cómo podría compensarle a Sakura mi falta de atención. En la noche llegó la solución.

-Sasuke-kun?-

-Hai?-

-Me habló la Godaime hace rato-

-Eso no puede ser bueno…-

-Seh…me voy en 2 días-

Mi corazón se partió un poco

-Pero Sasuke-kun…-

-Si?-

-Antes de irme hay algo que quiero hacer…-

Mi corazón se pegó de nuevo y comenzó a latir.

-Es acaso lo que yo creo?-

Latía más rápido.

-Yo creo que si-

Aun más.

-Entonces quieres ir a…conmigo-

Me iba a estallar.

-Si…-

Me estaba temblando el pulso. Era un milagro que mi corazón aun siguiera dentro de mi pecho

-…Quiero ir contigo a la gran expo de manga!-

[PLOP]

-Sasuke-kun?-

Me levanté del suelo y le dije que si, que yo quería ir con ella a la Konoha Jump-Con, la expo de anime y manga local de Konoha. Ella brincó de felicidad y me mandó hartos besos. Yo solo lloraba por dentro.

Me fui bastante enojado a la cama, hasta que de repente se me ocurrió un plan infalible de tres pasos para ir a la convención (porque si no hubiera sido por mis ganas de tener a Sakura solita y sin ropita yo también estaría encantado de ir) y después aprovecharía para llevarla a un love hotel y ahí poder cumplir mi más grande anhelo antes de que mi nena partiera hacia su nueva misión. "Si, eso es. Este plan no puede fallar!", me dije yo. Solté una gran carcajada perversa y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la tienda de manga a comprar mis boletos de a 2x1 y de paso a buscar una camisa muy linda que pudiera estrenarme mañana. Una camisa finísima para cautivar a Sakura. Busqué en 5 tiendas de ropa hasta hallar la ideal. Era una camisa de manga corta que me hacía lucir realmente bien, y lo bastante fresca como para no asarme en la convención.

En la noche planché mi ropa, me bañé muy muy bien para estar listo para mañana y por último hablé con Sakura para ponernos de acuerdo. Yo quería que fuéramos temprano para que nos diera tiempo de recorrerla y comprar muchas cosas y así poder tener del medio día en adelante libre para dedicarlo a nosotros dos. Todo iba bien hasta que le recordé del plan.

-Uy amor, creo que va a estar difícil-

-Porqué?-

-Antes de irme la Godaime quiere que vaya a recoger hierbas medicinales para el viaje-

-Oh, ya veo…-

-Pero no te preocupes, al medio día estaré libre-

-Conste eh!-

-Es más te prometo algo-

-Si?-

-Después del medio día…seré completamente tuya-

Juraría que sentí como Sakura me guiñaba un ojo. Me estaba deshaciendo de ganas porque fuera mañana. Nos mandamos muchos besos y nos despedimos. Me costó trabajo conciliar el sueño. Solo podía pensar en Sakura. En Sakura y yo paseando por la convención. En mi comiendo bolitas de pulpo de los labios de Sakura, en ella y yo a la salida después de comprar mucho manga, pero sobre todo, en ella modelándome un cosplay a solas en una camita solo para los dos…

Llegó el siguiente día y yo me fui a la entrada de la convención. Eran las 12 en punto y yo sonreía esperando ver a mi Sakura querida. Compré un refresco y esperé…y esperé…y esperé…y una hora después sonó mi celular.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-

-Hola! Te estoy esperando nena, donde andas?-

-Eto…-

No pude evitar fruncir el seño-

-Ajá?-

-La Godaime cambió los planes…-

"Vieja bruja!", pensé dentro de mí.

-…Y pues…voy en tren hacia la tierra del agua-

"HIJA DE LA CH…!!!!"

No sé si lo dije en voz alta o solo lo pensé

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun…-

-Entiendo…-

-Pero no te preocupes, para que no se desperdicie el boleto ya te conseguí pareja-

Y justo en ese momento escuché una voz algo chillona gritar –Sasuke-kun!-

-Oh, ya llegó. Pórtense bien chicos, nos vemos en una semana-

Y la llamada se cortó.

-Lo siento mucho por Sakura-chan, pero al menos compraremos mucho manga, dattebayo!-

Solo había una cosa que decir

MALDITO KAMI, PORQUE ME HACES ESTO???!!!!

* * *

Reviews?


	5. La movie

Ohaio! Hay capi nuevo hoy. Espero les guste.

Sasuke no es mío. Naruto tampoco. Sakura menos, y xxxHolic y Tsubasa son de las CLAMP, y estan chidos aunque ya van a terminar. El DVD de Naruto no existe o alguien ya me habría golpeado.

* * *

**Sasuke odia a Kami**

Capítulo 5: La movie

Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, amo a Sakura Haruno. Es verdad. Es lo único que amo en esta miserable vida. Con Itachi muerto ella es lo único que me hace sentir vivo.

Después de una cansadísima tarde de andar recorriendo la expo de arriba a abajo buscando todos los tomos del manga de xxxHolic y del de Tsubasa que el baka de Naruto le quería regalar a Hinata al fin llegué a mi casa. No era justo. Yo lo único que quería era estar con la mujer que amo y nada más no se pudo. Estaba enojado...no, estaba furioso. Con kami, con Tsunade-sama, con el baka de Naruto, con los del sushi por no haber traído suficiente Tampico y hacer que tuviera que comer mi gohan sin él, con el pájaro que se hizo del baño en mi chamarra camino a casa y hasta con mi almohada porque no me acomodaba para dormir...

Tardé demasiado en dormir y amanecí de malas todavía, fui a entrenar 3 horas y ya después se me bajó el coraje, pero ahora tenía algo peor. Tenía ganas de estar con ella. Tenía MUCHAS ganas de estar con ella...

----------------------------

Pasaron 5 días y yo seguía pensando demasiado en mi mujer. Sus mensajes me decían que tardaría dos días más en volver y yo seguía sin poderme concentrar en el entrenamiento. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que Kakashi me regañó cuando al estar pensando en Sakura y yo besándonos detrás de los vestidores del campo de entrenamiento mi Chidori se desvió y estuve a punto de llevarme 3 casas…

(Pero es que esa fue la primera vez que la besé en horas de entrenamiento...no puedo olvidar su perfume, que inundaba mi nariz mientras mis labios se comían cada gota de brillo labial que se hallaba impregnado en sus labios...mis manos inquietas recorriendo desesperadamente su espalda, las de ella aferradas a mis hombros por atrás...mis caderas pegadas a las suyas mientras la tenía contra la pared...su respiración acelerada al ritmo de la mía...el roce de su cuerpo con él mío...)…Está sucediendo de nuevo, sorry.

Kakashi me regañó y Naruto baka se dió cuenta de nuevo.

-Otra vez estás caliente, verdad?-

La vez pasada voló 3 metros, está vez mi golpe lo aventó 6.

-No te importa, idiota-

-Jejeje, no te preocupes, Sasukito. Yo te entiendo. Antes de que Hinata-chan y yo pudieramos saciar nuestro ardor una, y otra, y otra, y...-

-Di "otra" una vez más y te arrepentirás-, le dije yo con el Sharingan bien dibujado en los ojos. –También aplica si me vuelves a llamar Sasukito-.

-Jeje...gomen, dattebayo-, se retractó. -Pero ese no era mi punto, el chiste es que yo se que tu _tienes_ que hacer algo-

-A que te refieres, baka?-

-Tú sabes...estás muy distraído porque no dejas de pensar en Sakura, verdad? Acaso me equivoco, dattebayo?-

-...no-, contesté secamente. No me gustaba a donde iba esto

-Y ya viste que casi remodelas la colonia por pensar en sus finísimas...curvas, dattebayo-

No dije nada, solo asentí. Volvía a mencionar las hermosas curvas de mi Sakura-chan y lo iba a quemar con todo y Kyuubi.

-Por lo tanto amigo mío…ya dile que te las preste!-

-Idiota! Ese no es el prob…-, y me callé de repente. Había hablado de más.

-Ejem…lo que quería decir es que ella tiene ganas, y yo también, pero siempre siempre se atraviesa algo. Ahorita está de viaje con la Godaime-.

-Oh, ya veo-, respondió Uzumaki bastante pensativo.-

-Entonces, solo podemos llegar a una conclusión, dattebayo-

-Y esa cual sería, pedazo de animal?-. Me estaba irritando bastante el muchacho

-Que si tienes demasiadas ganas y no las puedes desquitar con Sakura...-

-Ajá?-

-Pues…que a falta de pan... -

-Qué?-

-…Qué si estas tan caliente...-

Y se acercó a susurrarme su "maravillosa respuesta".

-…jálatela!-

-BAKA!!!!!!-

Ahora voló diez metros.

------------------------------------

Si bien el idiota de Naruto salió con una majadería, el méndigo tenía razón. Hace mucho tiempo que yo no... hacía eso. No dejaba de pensar en Sakura y en estar con ella a solas para dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión, y esperaba tanto ese momento que cuando me "ganaba la urgencia" me daba una ducha fría, apretaba los dientes y me aguantaba las ganas. Así había logrado sobrevivir pero mis ganas eran demasiadas y ya se estaba reflejando en mi entrenamiento.

Ese día me fui temprano a casa. Estaba muy cansado. Naruto baka me dio un sobre antes de irnos del campo de entrenamiento y yo lo metí a mi mochila. Al llegar a mi casa abrí el sobre y contenía un DVD. No tenía portada ni título escrito en plumón, pero yo conocía a Naruto y sabía de qué trataba el asunto. Dejé el sobre en la mesa, puse a cargar mi celular que ya tenía muy poca pila y me hice de comer macarrones con queso y un vaso de leche con chocolate. Sakura tardaría dos días más en llegar, pero yo necesitaba calmarme o la pasaría muy mal mañana en el entrenamiento. Las ganas me consumían por dentro…así que después de mucho pensar decidí que vería el DVD que me dio Uzumaki y ya después vería si "hacía algo" o me esperaba al regreso de mi amor -Con lo cansado que estoy seguramente me quedaré dormido y no pasará nada-, me dije yo.

Subí las escaleras, cerré mi cuarto, bajé las persianas y me acosté en mi cama después de poner el disco en el reproductor. Mi ropa de entrenamiento estaba ahora en el suelo y yo me quedé solamente en bóxers y una playera blanca de algodón. Prendí la tele y los créditos de la película se mostraban. "El paraíso de las kunoichis" se llamaba la película, en la primera escena estaba una chica de cabellera negra y tez blanca limpiando la casa de un señor bastante entrado en años. La chica no estaba guapa, nada guapa.

-Mmmta, Uzumaki no tiene buen gusto para las porno-, me dije cuando el señor de la casa empezó a desvestir a la chica. Dado que no me atraía nada le adelanté a la siguiente escena. Era ahora en una playa, y una chica de cabello rubio se estaba besando con un moreno bastante corpulento. Como las güeras no son lo mío le adelante a la siguiente escena. –Si ésta que sigue sale fea la quito y me duermo-, me dije. Pero no contaba con que la siguiente escena era de una chica de cabello rosa, justo como Sakura, pero diferente. Sus facciones y sus curvas eran distintas, pero su mirada no. Me recordó demasiado a ella. La chica incluso estaba vestida con una yukata rojo cereza, y mi mente imaginó inmediatamente a Sakura vestida así. Era un atuendo muy sensual. En la pantalla la chica estaba sola frente al espejo, y al parecer ella y yo teníamos algo en común porque sus manos comenzaron a tocarse los brazos muy lentamente mientras decía el nombre de su amado. Sus manos pasaron por dentro de la yukata y ella comenzó a desvestirte. Sakura separaba esa yukata en mi mente mientras suspiraba mi nombre. –Sasuke-kun- decía al mismo tiempo que su mano bajaba por debajo de su hermosa cintura, y la mía hacía lo mismo…

------------------------------------

[RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING]

-…Ahhhhhhhm-

Ya era de noche. La película se había acabado hace ya rato. Duró dos horas y yo perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces _hice eso_. Me relajé tanto que me quedé profundamente dormido antes del final de la peli.

[RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING]

Mi celular estaba abajo. Sabía que no alcanzaría a contestar…

-Y si era Sakura?-

Eso me hizo despertar. Corrí descalzo (y desnudo) hacia donde estaba el celular, lo arranqué del cargador y contesté. Era Sakura.

-Hola mi niño. Te he estado hablando toda tarde-

-Gomen-

-Qué andabas haciendo???-

-Ehm…estaba durmiendo, jiji-

-Ajá…-

-Es en serio!-. Mi cara estaba completamente roja. No pude evitar sentir que me había cachado "con las manos en la masa".

-Ok, ok…Te hablé en la tarde porque ya estoy en Konoha-

-En serio?-

(inner sasuke: Grrrr…..)

-Si, pero solo por hoy-

-Oh…-

(inner sasuke: alguien va a morir hoy!)

-Y pues pensé que hoy estarías solo y quería visitarte…-

(inner sasuke: …pero antes de que muera habrá tabla!)

-…Y enseñarte el neglillé que me compré en el viaje…para que me lo arrancaras tu…-

(inner sasuke: Uzumaki, eres hombre muerto!!!!!)

-…Pero ya es tarde y mi tren sale temprano. Te lo enseñaré otro día-

-No vale!-

-Para que te duermes, Sasukito bonito-

-Injusto!-

-Ni modo…ya me voy-

Y Sakura se despidió y yo corrí a aventar ese malnacido DVD por la ventana. Ahora no sabía hasta cuando vería a Sakura de nuevo.

Miré al cielo y señalé las estrellas.

MALDITO KAMI, PORQUE ME HACES ESTO???!!!!

* * *

Reviews?


	6. La otra

Ohaio! No había podido actualizar por el trabajo hasta hoy. Espero les guste este capítulo nuevo.

Y aprovechando el viaje los invito a leer mi fic naruhina que al fin pude terminar y del cual estoy muy orgulloso. Se llama **Primera vez.** Si aun no lo han leído lo pueden hacer yendo a mi perfil porque FF no me deja poner el link aqui ¬¬

Sasuke no es mío, y menos de la otra. Sakura no puede ser mia o hay tabla.

* * *

**Sasuke odia a kami**

Capítulo 6: La otra

Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, amo a Sakura Haruno. Es verdad. Es lo único que amo en esta miserable vida. Con Itachi muerto ella es lo único que me hace sentir vivo.

Pasó una semana para que Sakura volviera a Konoha y no se volviera a ir. Para entonces yo ya había tirado toda mi gran colección películas para adultos, imagenes, revistas y mangas hentai. No quería nada que me pudiera hacer caer en la tentación de nuevo. Sobreviví a base de duchas frías y de desquitar mi coraje en el baka de Naruto.

Sakura llegó un jueves y quedamos de vernos el sábado en la tarde. Iríamos primero a comprar una bicicleta para ella en loq ue sus papás se iban a una cena, y despues pasaríamos a mi casa, la cual convenientemente estaría a oscuras y llena de velas. Yo lo tenía ya todo planeado. Incluso había ido a donar 10,000 yenes a kami para que no se entrometiera esta vez. Si no pasaba nada me iba a volcer loco.

El sábado en la mañana fui al mercado a surtirme de velas aromáticas para la ocasión cuando de repente sentí que alguien se había colocado sigilosamente detrás de mi y ahora me soplaba en la oreja. "Será Sakura?" me pregunté mientras volteaba, pero di un gran brinco al ver quien era.

-Hola Sasuke-chan! Mucho tiempo sin verte-, me contestó ella.

-Karin!-

Era mi vieja compañera Karin, una linda chica pelirroja a la cual no veía hace mucho tiempo (de hecho, no la veía desde que empecé a salir con Sakura). Ella solía llegarme por la espalda de esa manera y nunca me gustó. Era una chica rara.

-Qué haciendo por aqui, Sasuke-chan?-

-Eto...pues ya ves, comprando velas-

-Wow! Quieres hacer alguna travesura con ellas?-, me dijo con voz coqueta.

-No, como crees! Son para...entrenar!-, le contesté apresurado. No quería que supiera para qué las tenía.

-Jeje, ya veo-. Me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Había olvidado que Karin era algo pervertida...y descarada.

-Oye Sasu-chan, ya me tengo que ir. Me dio mucho gusto verte.-, me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-A mi tambien, Ka-chan.-

-Por cierto, a lo mejor me regalan boletos para la premiere de _Bijuu-formers 2: La venganza de los Jinchuurikis_ este lunes. Te gustaría ir?-

-Claro!-, le respondí. Me moría por ver esa secuela desde que vi la primera en el cine con Sakura antes de ser novios. -Si no es mucha molestia, crees que me podrías conseguir 2 boletos?- le dije pensando en llevar a mi querida Sakura a verla.

-Yo creo que si, veré que puedo hacer.-

Me dió un gran abrazo y se fue, no sin antes guiñarme de nuevo el ojo. Me dio gusto verla. Más que nada porque Sakura y yo podríamos ver la peli antes de su estreno en el Cinekonoha. Compré mis velas y me fui a casa a bañarme y prepararme para al rato.

Cuando fui por Sakura, ella me recibió con muchísimo gusto. Teníamos mucho sin estar juntos y la intensidad de nuestors besos nos decía cuanto nos extrañábamos. Sakura llevaba una hermosa blusa escotada y jeans, y yo una camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Fuimos a la plaza a ver las bicicletas y Sakura encontró una a su gusto. De altura media y en color rojo con un asiento muy cómodo. La compramos y volvimos a casa de Sakura a dejarla. Apenas la dejó en su garage yo la atrapé por la espalda y, despues de deleitarme besándole el cuello, le susuré mi plan al oido. Ella se sonrojó bastante.

-Eso me agradaría mucho, Sasuke-kun-, me respondió en voz muy bajita y sensual.

-Eso me da mucho gusto, Sakura-chan-, le susurré tratando de esconder la agitación provocada por ese tono.

-Además...-

-Si?-

-Si te portas bien...verás mi underwear nueva-

No tardé mucho en darle un beso muy apasionado y llevarla hasta mi casa. Me moría por tenerla toda para mi y la cara de Sakura me decía que ella sentía lo mismo por mi. La noche estaba completamente despejada y se podían ver las estrellas. Si todo salía bien yo haría que Sakura viera muchas muchas más.

Llegamos a mi casa y apenas cerré la puerta los labios de Sakura buscaron desesperadamente los míos. Juraría que ese beso fue de los más ricos que he recibido en mi vida. Caminamos torpemente y sin soltarnos hasta mi cuarto, donde yo utilicé mi jutsu y al momento unas 60 velas se encendieron. Sakura se separó de mis labios y vió el romantico escenario que yo había puesto para ella.

-Es hermoso-

-Es solo para ti, mi cielo-

-Es para que no tenga frío?-

-No, para eso son mis besos-

Y la puse sobre mi cama y comencé a besarla muy lentamente por el cuello. Sentía como ella se derretía beso a beso. No tardé mucho en despojarla de su blusa y ver su hermoso bra de encaje blanco con el que tanto soñaba ultimamente. Besé su pecho de lado a lado y Sakura se esforzó para arrancarme la camisa y dejar mi torso al descubierto. Sus manos estaban ardiendo al rozar mi espalda y su toqué solo hacía que yo temblara de placer. Estaba a punto de desabrochar mi pantalón cuando sonó mi celular.

-Demonios, bonita hora para que me manden un mensaje-, maldije sonoramente.

-No te apures bebé, yo contesto-, me dijo mientras sacó mi celular.

-De seguro es Naruto para decir alguna bobada-, dije pensando en que sería lo más probable. Pero Sakura abrió el mensaje y su cara alegre se tornó seria.

-Pasa algo-

-....Baka...- Dijo en una voz tan baja que no alcancé a comprender lo que había murmurado.

-Qué dijiste amor?-

-Explica-. Me aventó el celular con desprecio. Yo estaba sorprendido por su reacción, pero lo entendí todo al leer el mensaje.

**Hola pequeño, conseguí boletos de Bijuu-formers 2 solo para tu y yo. Ya quiero revivir mis días contigo. Nos vemos el lunes ;).**

La saliva se me atragantó. No porque Karin me hubiera mandado un mensaje. No porque Karin aun tuviera mi número de cel. No porque Sakura con toda la razón del mundo me iba a dar la golpiza de mi vida. Se me atragantó al ver la cara de mi adorada Sakura.

-Eto...no es lo que parece....

-Ah si?-

Tragué saliva. Sakura estaba enojada.

-Es de una amiga que me invitó a la premiere. Y de hecho le pedí un boleto para ti tambien-

-Cual?-

Tragué más saliva que milagrosamente pude pasar. Estaba MUY enojada.

-Eto...Karin-

No hubiera dicho eso.

-DE TODAS TUS AMIGOTAS TE TENÍA QUE ESCRIBIR ELLA!!!!!-

-Amor, sabes que yo....-

-ME VALE! LARGATE ESTE LUNES A VER A ESA ZORRA. YO YA ME VOY-

Sakura tomó su blusa de la cama y huyó hacia la puerta, yo corrí tras ella pero ya no pude alcanzarla.

-Amor?-

-SASUKE BAKA!!!!!!-

Me azotó la puerta en la cara. Se fue.

Yo no hice nada malo. Yo no quería nada con Karin. Yo quería ir al cine con mi novia. No había duda, la culpa era de él....

MALDITO KAMI, PORQUE ME HACES ESTO???!!!!

* * *

Reviews?


	7. Reconciliación

Ohaio! Hay capítulo nuevo. Espero les guste más de lo que les gusta Karin-chan

Sasuke y Sakura no me pertenecen, o ya sería millonario.

* * *

**Sasuke odia a Kami**

Cap. 7: Reconciliación

Me quedé pensando esa noche en mi cama lo que había pasado. El simple hecho de que yo estuviera entero y no en las manos de la Godaime a punto de morir por la golpiza que inmerecidamente me tendría que haber dado mi novia me tenía bastante preocupado. Ya conocía a Sakura lo suficiente como para saber que estaba algo más que enojada. Y 5 horas sin conciliar el sueño después llegué a la conclusión de que estaba muy dolida.

Traté y traté de hablarle por teléfono y no me contestaba. Fui a buscarla a su casa y no la encontré, le di la vuelta a medio Konoha y no estaba ahí. Se estaba escondiendo de mi. Resignado a recibir su odio volví a casa a encerrarme en mi cuarto. No lloré porque no soy tan débil (y contrario a lo que Naruto dijo una semana después, no estuve a punto). Sobreviví hasta el lunes a base de ramen instantáneo y toda mi colección de discos en formato mp3 de j-rock emo.

Ese día fui con Karin al cine (Digo, ya me había amolado, no me iba a perder la peli por un berrinche de Sakura). Karin se la pasó abrazándome todo el tiempo y yo no hacía nada más que ver los hermosos efectos especiales (Y a la actriz favorita de todos....pero no le digan a Sakura, eh! -Nota del autor-). Saliendo del cine me despedí de Karin sabiendo que no me volvería a buscar en un buen rato. Fui a mi casa y apenas llegué, el teléfono estaba sonando.

-Residencia Uchiha?-

-Hola-

-Sakura?-

-No, tu conciencia, baka-

-Ehm...Hola Saku-chan-

Y seguimos platicando. Sakura estaba algo distante, pero el que me hablara era suficiente para que yo estuviera contento.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

Si, seguía molesta.

-Hai?-

-Mañana, 8 de la noche, Konoha Opera House. Ve decente.-

-Pero...-

Yo no quería ponerme un traje.

-Ve-

Y Sakura colgó.

No estaba contento. No importa qué tan enojada estuviera no era para que ELLA me anduviera mandoneando así. A mi, a Sasuke Uchiha, poseedor del sharingan, amo del fuego y el ninja más guapo de todo Konoha...pero obviamente iba a obedecer y el martes a las 7:45 ya estaba vestido con mi esmoquin negro y mi camisa de gala a las puertas de la Konoha Opera House, con dos finísimos lugares para Sakura y yo. Recordé que ella había estado diciéndome que tenía muchas ganas de ver esta obra, "El Shinobi de la Ópera".

Y a las ocho en punto yo voltée a la calle y allí estaba ella. Vestida en un hermoso vestido de noche color blanco perla, el cabello deliciosamente recogido y peinado, unos aretes plateados de estrella que hacían juego con una hermosa gargantilla plateada en su cuello blanco. Un escote poco discreto pero nada vulgar complementaba el atuendo de mi hermosa Sakura, que se dirigía a mi lentamente, sin prisas, caminando de tal manera que todo mundo volteara a verla, en especial yo.

-Recoge la baba del piso, Sasuke-kun-

Yo seguía impactado. Me abrazó y me guiñó el ojo, yo me puse nervioso (Y quizás me sonrojé también). Le di mi brazo y caminamos hacia nuestros asientos. Platicamos como si nada y esperamos a que empezara la obra. Comenzó muy bien, la música era muy buena y la historia tambien. Llegó la canción principal y yo veía como El Shinobi de la Ópera flotaba colgado del escenario sobre su bella cantante mientras la orquesta tocaba y el coro cantaba.

_"El Shinooooooooooobi de la Ópera está aquiii, dentroooo de tiiiii"_

Y no me di cuenta como Sakura había metido su mano dentro de mi saco. Ella no dijo nada, solo acariciaba mi pecho mientras se recargaba en mi. La reacción de mi cuerpo fue inmediata.

-Sakura-chan...-

-Shhh...dejame oir-, me respondió.

_"Eeeeeeeel Shinobi de la Óperaaaaaaa"_

Pero su mano seguía ahí. Yo trataba de poner atención a la obra, pero Sakura me estaba inquietando cada vez más. Intenté colocar mi mano sobre su pierna y devolverle la tortura, pero su otra mano me lo impidió. Se aprovechaba de que yo no podía corresponder a sus caricias a riesgo de hacer notar a toda la audiencia lo que ella y yo estábamos haciendo, así que seguí viendo la obra, solo que ahora la otra mano de Sakura estaba en una de mis piernas, haciéndome caricias muy leves sobre mi muslo, y el efecto que ellas provocaban en mi era ya tan notorio que daba gracias de que los demás estuvieran viendo la obra.

-Sakura-chan...onegai...-

-Shhhh, esta parte está muy buena-

Y cuando dijo eso su mano subió aun más y yo hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar, ni gemir. Podría jurar que estuve a punto de...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La obra terminó y la gente se puso de pié para aplaudir a los actores. Todos menos yo, que me era físicamente imposible, aun quitándome el saco y poniéndomelo en la cintura. El teatro se empezó a vaciar y yo seguía sin poder levantarme de mi lugar. Sakura estaba esperándome, sonrisa perversa en la cara. Tres minutos después ya pude salir del lugar, caminando chistoso. Sakura no dijo nada hasta que llegamos a la parada de taxis. Tenía que haber estado con la godaime hace una hora y a Tsunade-sama no le haría gracia ver a la causa del retraso de su más preciada alumna.

-Y dime, te gustó lo de hace rato?-, me preguntó a la puerta del taxi.

Yo me sonrojé lo más que pude.

-Eres mala, Sakura-chan-

-No Sasuke-kun. Si fuera mala...te hubiera hecho manchar el traje-, y me guiñó un ojo. Parte de mi deseó que hubiera cumplido esa amenaza.

-Eto....entonces ya estoy perdonado, amor?-

Sakura se quedó pensando.

-No, aun falta algo-

-Qué?...AAAAAAAAAAUCH!!!!!!-

-No lo vuelvas a hacer amor. Te perdono. Ja na!-

Y el taxi arrancó y yo me retorcía de dolor en mis partes más sensibles. Sigo preguntándome como pudo dar una patada tan bien colocada con ese vestido. Estaba contento de haber sido perdonado, pero la tortura (y el golpe) de hoy fueron demasiado.

MALDITO KAMI, PORQUE ME HACES ESTO???!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	8. Sakura odia a kami

Ohaio! Aquí les traigo capi nuevo. No esperé que les agradara tanto la venganza de Sakura….y no, no todos los shinobis somos iguales =P

Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Es diferente a los demás, así que espero les guste. El final se acerca.

Sasuke y Sakura no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a sí mismos

* * *

**Sasuke odia a Kami**

Cap. 8: Sakura odia a Kami

Hola, soy Sakura Haruno. Me gusta cantar, bailar, leer manga y besar apasionadamente a Sasuke Uchiha, mi unico amor. Él es la única persona que me hace sentir viva.

Sí, yo vivo por él. Vivo para él. Vivo para sus besos y sus abrazos. Vivo para que llegue el día en el que los dos estemos solos, y él me tome entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos y me mire con sus bellos ojos y me diga que me ama con toda su alma (Inner Sakura: y que me arranque la ropa y me haga suya muchas veces con su _-censurado-_ y _-censurado-_ _-censurado-_ para que _me -frase censurada por ser demasiado perversa para el autor- _toda la noche). No es que no lo haya intentado antes, ni que él tampoco lo haya hecho, sino que siempre algo (o alguien) se interpone entre nosotros y la consumación de nuestro amor.

A Sasuke le gusta decir que la culpa es de kami, pero yo no lo creo…más bien, yo no lo creía hasta hace unos días. Hablando con Hinata y con Ino me di cuenta que yo era la única del grupo que aun no había poder hacer "eso" con mi novio. Hinata no se cansaba de presumir que casi casi se la vivía pegada a Naruto cuando él no estaba en misión. Ino no tiene novio, pero también presumía de cuantos chicos de las otras aldeas habían "visitado su florería".

Las dos me bombardearon de preguntas de Sasuke. -¿Qué tal besa?-, -¿Qué tal se ve sin camisa?-, -¿Si te salió aguantador?-, ¿Si te la sabe _–censurado por el autor-_? Yo me puse muy roja y decidí ser honesta, error que pagué con la burla y el escarnio de esas kunoichis arpías.

-No lo puedo creer amiga, tienes al soltero más cotizado de Konoha…y nada de nada?????-

-Ni siquiera lo has visto sin bóxers…oh kami, qué decepción amiwi!-

-……..-

Cambiamos de tema pero el daño estaba hecho. Salí del café donde nos habíamos reunido echando pestes. Hasta las ganas se me habían quitado de probar a mi novio a solas….hasta que llegué a casa. Había un gran ramo de flores a la entrada. Una nota venía marcada con la paleta roja y blanca del clan Uchiha.

_Vine a buscarte y no te encontré. Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer.  
__Mi alma solo conoce la paz en tus brazos, y yo necesito con urgencia de tu abrazo.  
__Siempre tuyo,_

_-Sasuke-_

Habíamos pasado meses muy difíciles él y yo. Entre mis viajes, su entrenamiento, todos los accidentes del mundo y la pelirroja fea esa que me lo quería bajar nos habíamos distanciado un poco, pero nunca de los nuncas había tenido el detalle de venirme a dejar flores. Me mató. Me mató y me derritió ahí mismo. Y si hubiera estado ahí esperando lo hubiera besado y quizás me le hubiera entregado ahí mismo, pero un grito de mi madre me devolvió a la realidad.

Sasuke se había escapado del entrenamiento para venir a verme, me contó en la noche cuando hablamos por teléfono. Escuchar su voz me hizo extrañarlo más y más. Después de hablar dos horas él me dijo cuánto me extrañaba y yo estuve a punto de llorar. Colgamos y yo me fui a la cama pensando en él y en cuanto lo deseaba. Mi cuerpo me estaba dejando saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que mi amado shinobi me quitó la blusa con toda la intención de quitarme el resto de la ropa. No pude aguantar más, lo extrañaba tanto…

A la mañana siguiente seguía pensando en él. Sasuke debía ser mío a como diera lugar. Pero el destino se interpuso y Sasuke y yo no pudimos hacer el amor. Pasaron los días y yo pensaba en cómo poder estar a solas con él. Mi casa no porque mis padres por poco nos descubren el lunes pasado. La casa de Sasuke tampoco era opción porque Sasuke por poco y la quema la semana anterior (si no hubiera sido tan flojo para pararse a prender la estufa en vez de usar su jutsu) y había trabajadores restaurando los daños, y el Konoha Love Hotel nada más no, me da cosa _"hacerlo"_ ahí en ese lugar donde solo se va a "eso" (Inner Saku: Y el que Naruto y Hinata se la vivan ahí no ayuda). Pero a diferencia de Sasuke yo pensaba que kami si nos quería y que cuando Tsunade-sensei me regaló dos días de vacaciones pagadas en el balneario de aguas termales del país del fuego era un regalo del cielo.

Sasuke se puso muy feliz cuando le dije que me iba a poder acompañar. Tanto que quiso que fuéramos a celebrar en ese momento al Konoha Love Hotel. Yo le recordé que era la 1 de la mañana y que ya no me dejaban salir, pero le prometí que la espera valdría la pena. Colgamos y yo me fui a soñar con esa noche tan ansiada en la que Sasuke al fin me haría suya...y la repetición la noche siguiente.

Sin embargo, a partir de ese día las cosas empezaron a cambiar y no para bien. No pude comprar un traje de baño nuevo porque no encontré de mi talla, la ropa interior que había comprado para estrenar con Sasuke se estropeó en la lavadora (-pensé que era de algodón-, me dijo mi madre), y lo peor de todo es que Sasuke se fue de misión y ahora me iba alcanzar hasta el segundo día en la tarde. Él le echó la culpa a kami, pero yo le dije que era solo una coincidencia, que no se olvidara de mi y de cómo lo iba a compensar cuando nos encontráramos allá. Él se alegró y me dio un gran beso antes de partir hacia su misión.

El viernes en la tarde tomé el camión hacia el balneario. De noche no se veía gran cosa pero el hotel estaba divino. Tenía una terraza con dos camastros y una gran cama King size. Llegué tan cansada que apenas entré me desvestí y me dormí entre las sabanas. Hacía calor pero no era sofocante sino todo lo contrario, el clima estaba muy agusto.

El primer día en las aguas termales fue el paraíso. Descansé como nunca lo había hecho desde que Tsunade-sensei me empezó a entrenar. Me bañé en una terma, me hicieron manicure y pedicure, me lavaron el cabello con un preparado especial y por la noche un chico guapisimo (casi tanto como mi Sasuke) me dio un masaje relajante que me hizo sentir como nueva. Juro que nunca había dormido tan rico como aquella noche.

El día siguiente fue eterno. Hicimos un largo recorrido por las montañas y yo aproveché para recolectar hierbas medicinales para Tsunade-sensei. Yo solo esperaba a que llegara mi amado para pasar la última noche de mi viaje juntos. Después de la caminata comí y me recosté en uno de los camastros de mi cuarto mientras aguardaba la hora en la que mi novio llegaría. Estaba muy cansada y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dormirme ahí. -ya pronto estaré en sus brazos-, me dije.

Llegó la hora y bajé a recibirlo al lobby del hotel. Se veía tan sexy con su ropa de viaje y su cabello despeinado por el viento. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé desesperadamente. El beso que nos dimos fue tan rico que aun no lo puedo olvidar. Cuando al fin nos separamos le pregunté que si quería algo de comer. El se acercó a mi oído sonriendo.

-Si, a ti-

Mi cuerpo tembló al escuchar esas 3 sílabas salir de la boca de Sasuke. Instintivamente me aferré a él y mis labios a su cuello. Yo le susurré el número de mi cuarto y él me condujo hacia él. Más tardamos en entrar que lo que tardaron sus labios en encontrar los míos, en que sus brazos me tomaran y que él me cargara hacia la cama, donde los dos comenzamos a recorrernos como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho antes. Tenía sus labios en mi cuello y yo ya no era yo, mi inner comenzó a salir a flote, a buscar su cuello también, a morderlo como si fuera mi alimento, a desvestirlo con urgencia arrancándole la ropa mientras él me desvestía, a apretarme de sus musculosos hombros mientras su lengua caliente recorría mi pecho ya descubierto, a hacerme gemir cuando los dedos de Sasuke pasaban sobre la prenda de encaje que era la última ropa que me quedaba puesta, y a tomarlo de esa parte que ahora tanto deseaba yo...y en un breve lapso de control de mi parte recordé algo muy importante.

-Amor?-, pregunté entre jadeos

-Hai?-, me respondió separando sus labios de mi muslo derecho

-Traes…protección?-

Sasuke se detuvo.

-Que pasa amor?-

Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron la mirada

-Los olvidé en casa-

No acabó de decir eso cuando yo recordé que había empacado un preservativo en caso de emergencia.

-No te apures amor, traigo uno en la…-

Recordé que lo empaqué en la bolsa que olvidé en casa.

-…Demonios, yo también los dejé en casa-.

Y mi inner caliente y furiosa regresó de donde vino.

-Y entonces?-

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos viendo. Dentro de mí pensé que esto no podía estar pasando. Que era un sueño. Pero la cara de tristeza absoluta de Sasuke decía lo contrario.

-Espera-, me dijó. –Hay una farmacia en el pueblo, está a 10 minutos corriendo. Deja voy-.

-Te acompaño-, le dije. No se me hacía justo que él fuera solo.

-No te apures, Sakura-chan. Yo no tardo-.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo. Yo me dí un zape en la cabeza por mensa. En lo que Sasuke regresaba decidí no vestirme y meterme a la cama. No tardaría mucho y yo quería estar lista para él. Tomé una almohada y la abrecé contra mi cuerpo desnudo. Había olvidado la larga caminata y lo cansada que estaba, pero mi amado no tardaría en llegar, y cuando llegara lo iba a sorprender por la espalda, lo iba a besar mientras mis manos juegan con su delicioso abdomen, y bajan un poquito más…

-Ughhh-

Una luz en mi cara me despertó. Las persianas estaban abiertas y el sol entraba por el ventanal de mi cuarto…..

-Oh no, ya es de día!-

Brinqué asustada. La almohada estaba en mis brazos. Yo seguía desnuda. –Acaso lo hicim…- me pregunté justo cuando voltee a ver a Sasuke. El estaba dormido hacia el otro lado. Sin almohada. Sin sábana. **Vestido**.

En mi mueble había una bolsita de la farmacia. Y una nota. Tapándome con la almohada la tomé y la abrí.

_Tuve que ir al otro pueblo. Volví a la hora y tu ya estabas dormida. No pude despertarte.  
__Te deseo tanto…espero sueñes conmigo amor mío. Te quiero._

_-Sasuke-_

No aguanté más. Saqué un camisón de la maleta y salí a la terraza. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba llorar. Era la noche perfecta, y yo me había quedado dormida. Estaba tan enojada conmigo misma que no me di cuenta el momento en el que Sasuke se acercó por la espalda y me abrazó. En menos de una hora tenía que entregar el cuarto y abordar el autobús a casa.

-Ya será para la otra mi amor-

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó al cuarto. Las lagrimas salieron solas de mis ojos. Y comencé a pensar en todas esas veces que los intentos de él y yo se vieron frustrados. No era una coincidencia, era real. Mi Sasuke-kun tenía razón....

Y todo mi enojo se resumió en un grito al cielo

MALDITO KAMI, QUE TE HICIMOS PARA MERECER ESTO?????

* * *

Reviews?

(Nota: Si desean leer los pensamientos sin censura de inner sakura, pregunten)


	9. Epílogo

Hola a todos

Dicen que nunca es tarde para terminar una historia. Y hoy por fin publico el capítulo final. Casi un año después del penúltimo capítulo y con varios borradores en el camino. Espero les guste la conclusión a esta historia que siempre guardará un lugar especial en mi memoria.

Sasuke y Sakura no me pertenecen, o esta historia hubiera sido muy diferente.

* * *

**Sasuke odia a Kami**

Cap. 9: Epilogo

Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre normal. Habiendo sufrido la muerte de sus padres a manos de su hermano mayor Itachi, Sasuke se vio envuelto en lo que resultaría ser un conflicto de poder mas allá de lo que él hubiera imaginado en su niñez, Único superviviente de su clan, Sasuke creció con odio e ira en su corazón. Ahora ya maduro y con un gran poder a cuestas él se considera un ninja maldito. Despiadado con sus enemigos y fiel solo a si mismo se podría decir que Sasuke no cree en kami. Incluso para algunos shinobis ÉL es kami…

Pero Sasuke opina diferente. Nunca lo admitirá ante nadie, pero él cree en un ser superior. Un ser que en contadas ocasiones le robó su derecho a una verdadera felicidad, guiándolo en un camino de miseria y sufrimiento que no ha hecho más que borrar la capacidad de sentir afecto y compasión de su ser. Sasuke dejó de reclamárselo hace ya mucho tiempo, pero en noches contadas como la de hoy, Sasuke recuerda un tiempo en el que sintió algo en su corazón. Un algo que lo mantenía en paz en todos los sentidos. Lo más cercano a eso que los demás llaman felicidad…

Sakura... Haruno, Sakura...

La única mujer que pudo conquistar su corazón. De cabello rosa y tez blanca que brillaba a la luz de la luna, ella logró hacerlo sentir aceptado. Querido. Amado. Y él la quiso más que a su propia madre. Deseaba su felicidad casi tanto como deseaba matar a Itachi. Quizá lo único que deseaba más que eso era tenerla a ella a solas y demostrarle cuanto la adoraba. Porque ella sabia como despertar esa lujuria animal del Uchiha que hacía que todo perdiera importancia si no era estar al lado de su amada Sakura.

Cuando comenzaron su relación Sasuke intentó tenerla muchas veces, pero kami se interpuso en su destino, haciendo que algo (o alguien) siempre sirviera de pared entre el Uchiha y su objetivo. Sasuke y Sakura lo intentaron una y otra y otra vez. Y kami simplemente se negaba a dejarlos consumar su amor. Los meses pasaron y el trabajo, los amigos, las amigas, los desastres naturales e incluso el propio tiempo estaban ahí para frustrar a la joven pareja. Parecía incluso que la unica manera en la que los dos terminarían juntos era en boda o en un ataúd.

La situación se volvió inaguantable para Sasuke al llegar al año de novios, y en un intento desesperado ideó un plan para remediar la situación de una vez por todas.

Sasuke escogió una noche de tormenta para fue ir al templo en las montañas de la tierra del fuego. Llegando al templo, en el pico más alto, Rasgó sus ropas y se hincó en un claro. Miró hacia el cielo y se puso a la voluntad de kami, rogando que lo dejara consumar su amor. La tormenta pasó sin hacerle daño alguno al Uchiha, y él volvió a Konoha.

Sakura no estaba ahí y tardaría 3 meses en volver, justo en diciembre. Las fiestas los mantuvieron ocupados justa hasta el año nuevo, donde Sasuke por fin pudo probar si su acto de fe serviría de algo.

Ese día sus padres no estaban, así que Sakura estaba libre. Sasuke ni siquiera se arregló para la ocasión. Dado que si se iba a dar no imputaba si vestía de gala o no. Sasuke fue por ella a su casa y la trajo a la suya. Los dos estaban nerviosos. En especial Sasuke. Al llegar a la casa Uchiha el se sirvió un vaso de agua y ella fue al baño. Se reunieron en el cuarto de él y se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos rojos de Sasuke no destilaban deseo, sino amor. Amor puro. Y los de Sakura le mostraban ese mismo brillo que lo hizo sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Se besaron despacito, saboreando cada roce de sus labios, cada choque de sus lenguas. Se abrazaron con ansia y, sin darse cuenta, se fueron despejando de sus prendas de ropa una a una hasta quedar desnudos. Sakura beso su pecho y Sasuke al fin pudo probar la dulzura de su piel blanca al besar sus hermosos senos. Se recostaron sobre la cama del Uchiha y, después de tanto tiempo, al fin hicieron el amor como tanto lo deseaban, disfrutando cada beso, cada caricia y cada roce, provocando suspiros y gemidos de placer en cada momento, amándose hasta quedar rendidos.

Al final, el cuerpo exhausto y sudado de Sasuke abrazó el cuerpo igualmente exhausto y sonrojado de Sakura y se volvieron a ver a los ojos. Los dos con una gran sonrisa tatuada en los labios, una sonrisa que Sasuke volvió a ver en sus futuros encuentros, más nunca vería otra vez en alguien más.

-Te amo-, le dijo él, y ella lo beso de nuevo...

Sasuke Uchiha le fue fiel, aún en la adversidad, aún cuando todo se acabó, cuando kami y muchas otras cosas decidieron que era el fin. El Uchiha con el corazón roto se hundió en la oscuridad para siempre, abandonó la aldea y emergió como la sombra que hoy todos conocemos de él. Sin embargo, al mirar atrás, recuerda que no todo en su vida fue tristeza, que dentro de toda la oscuridad hubo un rayo de luz con silueta de mujer que por un momento, lo hizo sentir muy bien, tanto que se podría pensar que lo hizo "feliz".

Sasuke lo recuerda y ríe. El nunca lo admitirá, pero en aquella vez, al estar en su cama desnudo, mirando al techo y con Sakura dormida en sus brazos, él se refirió a kami como de costumbre, pero no se la mentó, ni tampoco lo maldijo.

Solo dijo **Gracias**

FIN

* * *

¡Hasta siempre!


End file.
